


tipping point (does it even the scales or break it)

by Argentum19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Faunus from rwby basically, Gen, add more characters as i go on, add more relationships too, basically theres humans and then not humans, but also not because im changing things, i came up with this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum19/pseuds/Argentum19
Summary: Based on the Faunus species from RWBY.They act like humans, they speak like humans, they're compatible with humans. They don't quite look like humans, however. Every Faunasu has a physical animal trait to show, whether it be an extra pair of ears, a set of claws, horns, or a tail.Almost three years have passed since the Southern Water Tribe's men left for war, and the Chief's children have just discovered the one person who's able to stop the war in a block of ice. Now it's up to them to travel the world with the Avatar and save the world. Among their many problems however, one sticks out; the Chief's son and the Avatar himself aren't human.My rewrite of Avatar: The Last Airbender if humans and spirits weren't the only intelligent beings in the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	tipping point (does it even the scales or break it)

He still remembers when the men first left the tribe. 

It was about 4 years after his mother’s death, when the Southern Water Tribe received messages from the Earth Kingdom; despite their best efforts against the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom was crumbling against their forces after 100 long years, and needed any help they could possibly get.

Sokka still remembers the way the men all argued a few nights before they left, debating about whether it would even be worth risking what little their tribe had left after all the Fire Nation had done to them. After all, no one, not even their sister tribe, had bothered to help the Southern Water Tribe when their population was decimated, every waterbender being taken from their homes or outright killed during battle. While some kind of excuse could be made for the Northern Tribe, with them being on the other side of the world, it was too easy to come up with a reason as to why the Earth Kingdom might not have helped them all those years ago.

The Southern Water Tribe, while isolated, knew how the rest of the world treated the Faunasu. The Water Tribes acknowledged the Faunasu as equals, as people that can be relied on the same as any other human. In a place as cold and harsh as the Poles, humans and Faunasu knew they needed to work together in order to survive. 

Much of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom didn’t share the same outlook. While the Faunasu had not gained total equality within the two kingdoms before the war, there had been progress within the nations, especially with the last Avatar, Roku, being a Faunasu himself. However, since the Fire Nation’s first attack, Faunasu rights had taken a backseat to the war effort. 

The Fire Nation, a country full of hardworking, determined citizens believed the Faunasu to be lazy degenerates who would lie and steal to leech off of human resources. While not as widespread as the Fire Nation, some within the Earth Kingdom believe that the Faunasu can’t be trusted; they were wild, uncivilized, not to mention they were liars and backstabbers. Just a flick of a tail could give someone unwanted attention from the city's guards. They couldn’t trust that the Faunasu would help anyone but themselves, and for years had banned Faunasu from joining the military within the main Earth Kindgom cities.

The nations all knew how the Tribes were with the Faunasu, and if the bigger cities of the Earth Kingdom had messaged the Southern Tribe, it meant that the human leaders had been forced to swallow their pride and ask for help. Besides, the people of the Southern Tribe knew what the Fire Nation was capable of. They did not discriminate between Faunasu and humans when taking their benders and destroying their tribe. Whatever species you were, if you were in their way, you needed to be taken care of. It seemed the Earth Kindgom had finally started to learn the lesson the Water Tribes had realized long ago; if you were to survive, you needed to work together, no matter if you had an extra set of ears or an animal tail. That was a turning point in the debate, one that Chief Hakoda had said himself. Soon, the whole tent was filled with agreement, then discussion on strategies and tactics. 

\-----

Hakoda had almost finished loading the boats among the rest of the men, and was preparing to go back and say his final goodbyes when he heard something. The wolf ears atop his head twitched, and he turned back to see what he had thought he heard; crunching snow under a child’s boots walking towards him. He approached Sokka, who had on full warrior paint and was struggling with carrying a roll of supplies. Sokka sees his father and stops in front of him. 

“Sokka,” his father started

“I’m coming with you, Dad!" 

“Sokka, you know you can’t, you’re not old enough for war.” 

“But I’m brave!” Sokka protested. “I’m strong! I know how to fight! You taught me! I’m a man like you, see?” He pulls out his boomerang and holds it up theatengly, and at the same time, his wolf tail moves to balance his stance. 

That had been a point of shared pride with Hakoda and his son. While his wife and daughter were both human, his son had been born Faunasu, like Hakoda, with a bushy tail to show for it. Now, Hakoda had never felt so much pain, knowing that he was leaving his son alone, while also not knowing when he was going to see him again. 

“Sokka, being a man isn’t just about fighting, it’s about knowing where you’re needed the most. And now, you’re needed here, in the Tribe, protecting your sister.”

Sokka sniffs, and he looks up to Hakoda with watering eyes. “I- I don’t understand.”

“Some day you will, Sokka. I’m going to miss you so much.” And with that, Hakoda kneels down and embraces his son, who clings to him. He can feel Sokka crying in his chest, and he sees his tail droop to the ground. Hakoda feels his own ears sink down as he hugs his son tighter. He keeps Sokka in his arms as he and the men go around the tribe saying their last goodbyes, and he finally lets go of his son at the edge of the Tribe, paired with a whispered I love you, with Sokka’s eyes still shining with tears. His tail drags against the snow as Sokka walks slowly back to the village. He enters his Gran-Gran’s tent and he quietly hugs Katara, who is sobbing into his arms. 

This will be the last time Sokka sees his dad for nearly three years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so comments/feedback are appreciated! Any questions I'd also be willing to answer, but this was mostly written just for fun, I wanted to seethe beginnings of my idea written out and I decided to post it! 
> 
> Faunasu is what the Japanese dub of RWBY calls the Faunus, and I didn't think calling them were-creatures was the right term considering it's only 1 physical animal trait. While not all main characters will be Faunasu, I am planning on having them appear often throughout the work! Thank you so much for reading this far, I really appreciate it ^-^


End file.
